CaptainSwan Drabble (Couldn't think of a name, sorry)
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: What happens when Emma ponders too much on the kiss she gave Hook? AU, set in Neverland. OneShot.


_**A/N: okay this is my first CS fic so Gimmie a break I'm new to the ship.**_

_**I hope its not too terrible.**_

* * *

><p>Emma wasn't sure what to make of the kiss she planted on Hooks lips was about, but she tried hard to convince herself it was a thank you for saving her father.<p>

She sighed not being able to sleep night and got up, walking away from the camp and the safety, little did she know, a certain pirate was watching her every move from afar.

Emma stopped by the river, pulling her shirt off, then her boots, socks and jeans, she dived into the cool water letting it calm her racing mind.

"Thats, quite the tresure chest you got there, Swan." Emma heard as soon as her head surfaced.

She turned quickly, a gasp escaping her lips as she bought her hands over her chest. "What are you doing, Hook?" Emma snapped, desperately wanting to get her clothes back on. But how could she with him standing right beside them. How could she of been so stupid to think she would be alone.

"Aye, love, I could hear the thoughts churning in your mind from a mile away, care to share?" He asked as he popped the lid from his flask and took a swig.

"Turn around, please." She through in the 'please' in hopes that he'd actually listen.

Hook spun on his heels and faced the other way, allowing Emma enough time to pull her clothes on, bar the socks and her boots.

"You can tu-" He'd already spun back before she finished speaking "-rn" She finished talking and sat on a boulder.

"Want to talk, Love?"

"Yes..No .. I don't know, Hook." She sighed.

Hook rested on the rock beside her and offered her the rum.

Emma took a generous swig of the flask before handing it back to the pirate. "Its you."

"Whats me?" Hook asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I.. The kiss.."

"I must admit, Swan, its been on my mind too." Hook smiled as he saw Emma's cheeks redden beneath the pale moonlight.

Emma looked to him, biting her lower lip, she leaned in.

He met her half way and as their lips connected, Emma released a soft moan. Her eyes fluttering shut as he made her feel like a teenage girl having her first kiss.

Hook's hand came to rest upon her waist, their tongues sharing a dance of love that made both their hearts skip a beat before speeding up.

His hand slipped below her shirt, hers gripping his jacket tight, her knuckles going white as her her desire to take this further increased.

He shucked his jacket off, laying it on the ground before lowing Emma onto it carefully. The blonde pulled him on top of her, their lips connecting once more.

They both felt something in the kiss that they thought they'd never feel again. _Love_.

Emma allowed her hands to join behind his neck, keeping their lips together as they slowed down. Finding no need to rush their connection.

Hook slid his hook between them, it slivered across Emma bare stomach there her shirt had risen. She sucked in a breath, her stomach tensing briefly.

She bought her hands down, undoing his pants and the pirate let out a sigh of relief against her lips. The buldge in his pants getting to much for him to bear.

Emma undid her own why her hands were there. She lifted her hips enough to push her jeans and her underwear off, shoving the annoying materials to her knees.

Hook smiled easily at her, letting her know everything would be okay, Before Emma guided him into her, her legs bending and legs spreading, clothes now sliding to her ankles as she opened herself up to him.

Their kisses became desperate as Hooks thrusts started slow, Emma lifting her hips to meet each thrust.

Their moans were lost within their mouths as Hook sped up his thrusts. Emmas hands sliding to his waist, nails digging into the tender flesh there.

Hook moaned, his kisses dropping down to Emma's neck, nipping and sucking every so often as the blonde arched her back, breathless moans filled the air around them.

Emma's nails scratched up Hooks back as she felt her inner walls tightening after a few of the harder and deeper thrusts.

She knew she was close, Hook knew it too by the way her inner walls started throbbing around his manhood deliciously.

"Fuck, Hook!"

"Good Lord Swan!"

They moaned out in sync as they both climaxed, their sweaty bodies colliding as Hook rested ontop of her, sloppy kisses were shared, soft caresses, loving promises were whispered into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they both agreed to wait till they were back in storeybrooke to see how serious they'd get. But that didn't stop them hiding out of sight every now and then. Stealing kisses and promising touches.<p>

Whispering things of promises to come.

Finally they'd both let their walls down, with each other.

Sure, there was still a tough shield around both their hearts, but they were willing to work through that. Were willing to try, for each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: please review, this was a one-shot, I've just had it on my mind for a few days. Let me know what you think? **_

_**Much Love!**_


End file.
